Indiana Wolfe
by Jacob Lupo
Summary: Two years after their adventure in Romania Bella and Jake go on a vacation in New York, however what begins as a simple vacation winds up becoming their biggest adventure ever, and the fate of the world hangs in the balance.
1. Prologue

I was walking through a city with my Jake. It appeared to be Asian. I wasn't sure exactly were it was. It was beautiful with its old structures that had to be several hundred years old.

I said to Jake, "Isn't this lovely?'' as we sat down at an outdoor cafe.

"It sure is. What a beautiful city this is,'' he agreed, as a waiter came to take our order.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and quake. The street cracked and the ground heaved. Buildings began to crumble. I heard a frightening evil laugh from the distance, and a voice that said, "**Free at Last. Free at Last.''**

The laughter grew louder and louder, until I was looking at a giant black dragon. I stared in shock for a moment. Dragons weren't real, yet I was looking at one coming straight toward me. Fire and frost he breathed, and it began destroying the city. Jake and I made a run for it, while the city was being torn apart around us.

The dragon spoke. "All shall come to fear me, and kneel before me."

We continued running, along with hundreds of other people, toward the main square.

The mysterious creature landed in the square and said, "Kneel before me.''

No one listened.

"I said kneel!" He yelled with a deafening roar which caused glass to shatter. Everyone including myself and Jake did as he ordered

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

That sounded word for word like Loki's speech in _The Avengers_. Wait a second, it was.

"Not to a monster like you,'' a man defiantly shouted.

"There _is_ no one like me,'' the dragon retorted.

"There is _always_ someone like you.''

"Look to your elder, everyone. Let him be an example," commanded the Dragon. The man was frozen solid by a blast of ice, and it seemed his remains where drawn into the creature.

I woke up in a sweat, with my Jake beside me. What had I just seen? Was it a vision of something that had yet to happen? Or something else? I felt very uneasy. It seemed all too real. Everyone knew dragons were the stuff of legend, so why would I have a dream or vision about one? Jake and I had been through a lot the last thirteen years. Our sons, Percy and Diego, are teenagers, 13 and 12 respectively. We even defeated Count Dracula. But this was truly weird—and I have had my share of weird.

"Hey, Bells, what's the matter?'' Jake said putting his arms around me.

"I had the most peculiar dream. We were someplace in Asia and a dragon destroyed the city and made everyone bow to him. One man who defied the monster was absorbed into him.''

"The only person I would ever bow to is the Leader of the Council, and that's Azarel, in New York City. I could never imagine him asking us to do that though. It's just not in his nature. Now if someone lived in the Leech Palace, they'd be doing it every five minutes—every single day of the week.''

I got a good laugh out of that remark. It's no wonder he and his cousin get along so well.

"You never miss a chance to crack a joke, do you?'' I asked, rolling my eyes as I looked at the clock. It wasn't too early in the morning, fortunately.

"You know we've been through a lot these last few months. I'll be glad to spend a few days in New York City, the capital of Wolfdom," Jake replied.

"I think we'd better get back to sleep. We do have to be up early for our flight.'' And we did just that.

In the morning, Jake and I got dressed and moved our suitcases to the front door. The rest of the pack would be meeting us shortly for our drive to the airport. Our thirteen year old son, Percy, was in the kitchen making toast with strawberry jam. His brother, Diego, was making bacon. The TV was tuned to CNN.

"Morning, Mom and Dad. Me and Diego decided to make you breakfast," our son announced.

Diego brought the bacon to the table and poured the orange juice. "That's very sweet of you guys. This sure looks good,'' Jake complimented our sons.

"No sweat, Dad. I've learned from the Iron Chef, herself," Percy said.

Suddenly, I heard the distinctive music of CNN, and the voice of James Earl Jones. "This is CNN, Breaking News.''

"Good Morning, this is John Kingston. CNN has learned of strange events coming out of Nepal. A small village within the mountains of Nepal was wiped out by a mysterious force. Several hundred people are dead, and many more missing or wounded. This does not appear to be an act of terror or an earthquake. Nepal, however, is an earthquake zone, so it is not being ruled out."

The newscaster put his finger to his ear. "I have learned that CNN has obtained an exclusive video which shows the event in detail. It is a bit blurry and shaky. I must warn our viewers, that some may find the content in this video highly disturbing."

The news showed what appeared to be some large black winged creature laying waste to everything in sight.

"Jake—that seems a lot like my dream.'' _What in the world is going on now?_ _Everyone knows dragons aren't real._

"Honey, I don't think it's related."

"What on earth could that be?" Percy said, trying to get a better look at the blurry figure.

"Your guess is as good as mine, buddy,'' Jake answered.

"You know, after what we saw a couple years ago, anything is possible,'' Diego replied, as we started eating our breakfast. After what I had seen, both in my dreams, and on TV, I had a feeling we were about to have some more encounters of the supernatural kind. I, however, wanted to focus on our trip to New York.


	2. New York

**A/N:I'm sorry for the delay in updating.**

**Jacob POV**

We watched the news report for several minutes, watching in total shock. I truly couldn't believe what I was witnessing. It didn't seem real. Perhaps there was more to the supernatural world than I ever thought possible.

When we finished breakfast, our two sons helped us clean up, and then there was a knock on the door in the style of 1812 Overture. I knew it was Mike Newton coming to pick us up to go the airport. Mike was turned into a werewolf via Seth giving him his blood after a vampire attacked him thirteen years ago. He and Jessica have a three year old son named Alexander, but they call him Alec.

I went to answer the door. It wasn't just Mike, but Embry, Quil, along with Mike's best friend, Seth Clearwater, and Jimmy Eaglequill, Jared's nine year old son.

"What's up, dudes?'' Quil said, as they all came in.

"Ready for New York, guys?'' asked Embry, addressing my kids. They're really fond of them and I know my kids are too.

"I can't believe we're going to New York, the greatest city in the world," Jimmy exclaimed.

"It sure is. Seattle doesn't even compare,'' Diego replied. He would know; having already been there two years ago.

"Carlisle has one of the cars waiting. Mike will take everyone who can't fit in Carlisle's car. Let's get this luggage in the stallion, gang," announced Quil as he picked up my kids luggage. Percy and Diego put on their backpacks, and Bella and I got our suitcases and we headed out the door. We had several new members of the tribe that had phased and were well trained. They would be defending the rez along with Leah, Colin and Brady.

In the car, Carlisle addressed Sam and me regarding the events in Nepal. Carlisle had no idea what was going on, and appeared just as in the dark as we were. Bella and all my friends tried to come up with explanations, but had none. Carlisle then said, "I bet the High Council will have something to say about it." (The Werewolf High Council being the leadership body of werewolves based in Midtown Manhattan.)

"I'm sure they will. Right now, I want to focus on our vacation."

We talked about nothing in particular, and some time later, arrived at Sea-Tac airport in Seattle. We all graciously thanked Carlisle for driving us. Mike felt bad he couldn't go, but he didn't want to leave Jessica and his three year old son Alec for several days. He did say, "Don't forget to write. I expect to have at least three postcards," Mike said, in his dorky way.

"A great writer once said, 'The art of writing is the art of applying the seat of the pants to the seat of the chair,' but I don't think our pants will stay very long in the chair," said Quil.

"Unless of course, we find a seatbelt, and put in on," Seth chimed in.

"Guys, get out of here. Enjoy your trip. I'll have a ball while you're gone, Jake," Mike said, devilishly. I gave him a look. "Don't think that just because your alpha is away, that the rules don't apply, Mr. Newton," I said, sounding Presidential.

"Whatever you say, boss. See you round, big guy,'' Mike said, as he and Carlisle drove off.

We went through security, and did the usual, of taking off our shoes, hats and belts. I would never understand why they make you take off your shoes, but I wasn't about to question it. When we were done, Percy and Diego put their hats back on backwards, as did Jonathon. Jonathon is Jared's half brother who came back to the reservation about two years ago. As we walked through the terminal, no one seemed to notice a bunch of muscular Native Americans with five pre teens. We got some food for the kids at the airport. They were already taking after their father with their appetites. We headed to the gate and sat down. The TV was on, talking about the extraordinary events in Nepal.

"This is CNN's continuing special coverage of the peculiar occurrences in Nepal. The death toll has risen to one thousand. Exactly what has transpired, remains elusive. There are unconfirmed reports of a second village coming under attack. An earthquake has been ruled out. I repeat : the USGS has confirmed there have been no earthquakes in Nepal over the last few days. The exclusive video CNN has obtained, is being deemed authentic, however, exactly what the mysterious creature is, remains a mystery."

Not many people seemed to be paying attention. Percy was reading Walt Whitman's, Leaves of Grass, Diego and Jimmy were watching an episode of The Addams Family on an Iphone. Jason and Galen, Sam's kids, were looking at Wikipedia's article on New York City on an Ipad.

"So Dad, what's New York like?'' asked Jason, looking up at his father. It was pretty hard to explain the nation's biggest city in a few words. Plus Jason and Galen didn't know their father's secret, or about the High Council. Sam had to make sure he didn't mention it was the capital of Wolfdom.

"Well it's big, busy, and full of culture. It's nothing like Seattle,'' Sam told his boys.

"Seattle doesn't even compare to it. It's like comparing an apple to an orange," Embry cut in, as Sam's kids seemed to be hanging on their every word.

"Cooler than Seattle, Uncle Embry?'' asked Galen.

"Way cooler than Seattle, and a very different climate,'' Embry told Sam's son, as the announcement for our flight was made.

"Ladies and Gentlemen—now boarding at gate 17, American Airlines, flight 413 to New York's JFK."

"That's us,'' Jimmy announced triumphantly. As we all boarded the plane no one seemed to notice; the flight was quite uneventful. We were able to control our werewolf appetite to a moderate success. The kids had a better success than we did.

When we arrived in New York, Sam's kids and Jimmy were blown away. They looked gobsmacked.

"That is one sick skyline!' said Jason, in total awe. We arrived shortly after, at the Grand Mercury Hotel, in Midtown, near Times Square. Sam had found it on Tripadvisor. It was rated as one of the best in the city, and it wasn't too expensive. The lobby was decked out beautifully, with house plants and Victorian furniture. After checking in, we headed upstairs to the rooms. They had an amazing view of the city. I thought I could see the council's tower from the room, but it was hard to tell. I had only been to this city once, after all. After a brief rest, we all headed to the Museum of Natural History.

We entered the Theodore Rosevelt Rotunda, and the kids were amazed by the huge dinosaur in the lobby.

"That is awesome," said Jimmy. "This city is so cool.''

We got hold of a museum map after paying admission, and began trying to decide what we wanted to see. The museum was so large, it was a necessity. It was simply impossible to take in everything. The kids really wanted to see the mammals, so we headed towards the North American Mammals. Suddenly there was a huge clap of thunder, and then another. A torrential downpour started, that was so heavy, we could hear it from inside the museum, and that was without werewolf hearing. I knew it wasn't just us hearing it, because other people looked out the window as well. Huge lightning bolts streaked across the sky. The wind was blowing like a mini hurricane.

"Everyone, please step away from the windows. Move into the lobby," a security guard ordered, as the lights throughout the museum began to flicker; some even shattered.

A huge flash of light, and a deafening boom, could be heard from outside. A few seconds later, several windows shattered. There was another tremendous flash of lightning, and then a loud clap of thunder, that sounded like deep booming laughter. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it was over. The sun came out, and it was like nothing happened. Apart from the debris in the lobby and the street, there were no serious injures in the museum fortunately.

Many people in the lobby including us, assisted in helping with the clean up. Surprisingly, the museum remained open. The whole time we explored the museum, I was wondering what the hell happened. That was not like any thunderstorm I could recall, and how did it clear instantly?

A little while later, when we left the museum, and headed into Central Park, I decided to call the Council to find out what was going on. I whipped out my Iphone, and called the number for the Werewolf High Council. That's right, the Werewolf High Council had a direct contact line. I wondered if the Volturi had something similar, but who cared. We get to call New York our capital.

I scrolled down to Werewolf High Council. Yeah, I had them in my phone.

"Good Morning, Werewolf High Council, this is Annabelle speaking, how may I assist you?'' A woman whom I assumed was administrative assistant spoke.

"Good Morning, I would like to speak to Azarel, please," I stated. Azarel was the leader of the high council, and the oldest werewolf I know of. He's over six hundred years old, yet he still looks like he's twenty five.

"May I ask who's calling?''

"Jacob Black, of La Push, Washington," I answered, to which she responded, "What is this regarding?'' I was getting a little annoyed but then realized she was doing her job.

"I'm calling regarding the recent storm. It seemed very supernatural in nature." I maybe sounded a bit stupid, but it was the best I could think of at the time.

"One moment, please," Annabelle said, as I was put on hold and treated to Vivaldi's "Spring" as hold music. I got to hand it to them, it was better than the usual elevator music. About a minute later, I heard a tenor voice.

"Good Morning, this Azarael, to whom am I speaking?''

"This is your dear friend, Jake from La Push. Do you know anything about the storm that just passed over?'' I asked knowing he would have an answer. He was part of werewolf royalty after all.

"I do indeed. It would prudent if we spoke to face to face. Realize that, in the balance, is the fate of world."


	3. Legends, Unleashed

I immediately thought to myself, _what the hell? What's going on now? I've had my share of weird and supernatural to last a lifetime. Since when did the supernatural threaten the world? Someone isn't doing their job, the question is who?_

"Azarel, no offense but what are you talking about?" I asked, taken aback.

"It's best if we talk from my rooftop view. There is still much you don't know about our world. Bring the kids as well," said the wolf leader. I was wondering why he was having the kids come but I wasn't about to argue with the leader of our world.

"Azarel wants us to come talk to him," I told Sam quietly so the kids wouldn't hear. We headed onto the subway which the kids were fascinated by. I couldn't blame them, considering the fact that they'd never seen one. My kids had, when we came to New York the first time, but Jared's son and Sam's kids hadn't. We took the subway down to Columbus Circle and then walked to the council's building. As we entered the lobby, the security guard greeted us in a rather brusque tone. "Can I help you?'' He probably wasn't used to muscular young men entering the lobby. Wait a second—he should've been. Werewolves were all in their twenties anyway. It didn't really matter that much. Like so many others, he was completely unaware of the world that existed right in front of them. It didn't mean he had to be rude though.

"We're here to see Azarel Calmwater. We have an appointment,'' I informed the man.

"Very well. Ninetieth floor. Elevator is over there." He pointed to his left and we all headed for the elevator. We all gathered into it and headed up to the 90th floor. As we got out of the elevator, we were greeted by the tenor voice of the leader of Wolfdom, Azarel Calmwater. The council's penthouse was as beautiful as ever. It had a magnificent view of the city from almost every angle. There was a large open kitchen reminiscent of the Cullen's and a sitting room with strange colors for chairs—green and purple. Unlike the Volturi who had thrones and sat above those who came to see them, the council liked to be more personal.

Azarel was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants showing off his jacked physique. The guy had been working out since the late 1300s so he'd be in amazing shape. Eli, Michael, and Sarah were examining a book and Joel, Aaron, and Jonah were in the sitting room with a beautiful view of the city; all three had their shirts off, wearing leather pants with a shiny metallic belt buckle. Josh was cooking something, looking ridiculous in a baseball cap, worn backwards, and with his shirt off and wearing black leather pants with a black leather metal studded belt.

"Greetings, everyone," said the wolf leader.

"This place is totally awesome," Jason remarked. "I would love to live here," he continued, awestruck.

"No kidding, bro, this place is wicked," his brother, Galen touted.

"These must be your children, Mr. Uley. Pleasure to meet you," replied the wolf leader. I wondered about the absence of Graham, Brandon and Caleb, the three members of the council I didn't see. In perfect timing they walked in the door.

"Azarel, sir, we've done some examination into the events of earlier today. It's definitely him," said Dr Graham Blackfox. He held a PhD in medicine, which he received from the University of Oklahoma. He was the youngest member of the council, and the only one who hadn't outlived his human lifespan. The rest of them were mostly from the middle ages.

"What do you mean ... him?'' asked Bella emphasizing the word _**him**_. I too was wondering why they were using the third person.

"If you would all please sit down there is something you must know." We all did as we were told, and Azarel pulled out a folder, and laid pictures on the table that showed a mysterious winged creature. They were labeled _**top secret**_. "I am sure you are aware of the mysterious events in Nepal. What happened today in New York is directly related."

"Sir, what are we looking at?'' asked Seth.

"His name is Vladuin. He is an ancient creature from before the dawn of civilization and was last free around the time of Mesopotamia. Much information about Vladuin remains shrouded in mystery. It is quite difficult to separate the fact from legend. These images were taken by an operative of ours in Kathmandu, capital of Nepal."

"Sir, with all due respect, dragons are the stuff of legend," Quil chimed in.

"The supernatural world is far more than just vampires and werewolves," said Eli.

"Ghosts exist as well, along with dragons, gargoyles, hellhounds, and just about any supernatural creature you can think of,'' Azarel continued.

"Zombies too?'' Quil quipped, to which Brandon replied, "No, they are the only part of the supernatural world that is entirely fiction."

"This dragon is the bringer of the Apocalypse. He will bring with him an army of the supernatural, everything from demons to hellhounds, to whatever else you can imagine, Eli explained.

"How are we supposed to take down a dragon?'' Sam chimed in. Strangely, I was thinking the same thing when Bella asked, "How could this have happened? What brought about his rise?"

"It took a lot of things—a dispute in the vampire world, the creation of a newborn army, the birth of a hybrid child and the defeat of Count Dracula. This had to happen over a span of thirteen years, and it has,'' explained the wolf leader.

"Again, how do we beat him?'' Embry inquired.

"Not by conventional means—he's far too powerful. Besides his breath of fire, he can also spew ice. His sonic roar can bring down a building, shattering both glass and stone. Sorcery is another of his talents although, not in the extreme. The only way to contain him, are what is known as the Seven Silver Keys, forged by a long lost civilization called the Ancient Ones. The technology they possessed rivaled that of Atlantis. To prevent anyone from trying to bring the dragon back, the keys were scattered across the far corners of the world. Two were broken in half, and further hidden. In order to protect them, they are hidden in places and with elaborate puzzles that would take a genius to figure out," Azarel explained to all of us, as we looked on silently.

"Which is why I'm coming with you. We have reason to believe the first key is right here in New York. Most likely, Downtown somewhere," Graham told us.

_I am going on an adventure no one told me about? I'm on vacation here with my family. I kinda wanted to get away from leeches and others supernatural things_.

I chose my words carefully. "So you're saying we've been appointed to find these seven objects? How long do we have?'' I asked.

"Not long at all. Soon he will begin raising an army of the supernatural, and the world as we know it will end."

Percy chimed in and said, "Dad, I wanna come. I'm almost 14, I can handle myself. Plus, Diego can help as well. Our cousins can help from here."'

"This is much bigger than Count Dracula, Percy. I don't think it's a good idea," I told my son.

"But, Dad, I don't want to sit here like a lump while you save the world. It's my world and Diego's as well," he pleaded. Percy showed off his guns, then pulled up his shirt, exposing his six pack. "See, I'm your son, and I've got the muscle to prove it."

Being a werewolves son Percy is much stronger, more durable and has better reflexes than a normal thirteen year old. He's also a bit warmer. Percy is as muscular as he is because because we make sure both he and his brother eat well and get plenty of exercise. We're very careful though due to their age.

"Jeez, Percy, this isn't Chip'N'Dales. You know you don't have to prove it to me. You and Diego are both built like brick walls, and it looks like I'm battin' my head up against one now."

His eyes brightened. "Does that mean I can come?"

When my son got like this, it was next to impossible to get him to relent. I almost had no choice but to say, yes.

"Okay, Percy, but if I or any of your uncles tells you jump you say how high?"

Percy did a military salute along with his brother, and said, "Yes Admiral.''

**"At ease, sergeant.''**

Jason and Galen both asked if they could help from the council chambers, to which Azarel said, _yes,_ and their father agreed. Jimmy, as well. Azarel told them to head into the library to help his son, Sharif, with Graham's research.

Fortunately for us, we all had cell phones including the kids. Sam and Jared said goodbye to their kids and promised they would be back soon.

"So where do we start Mr. Calmwater?'' I asked, to which Graham replied, "Union Square."

(**A/N: Reviews are always welcomed. I enjoy hearing what my readers think.)****  
**


End file.
